6
6 is a parody film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Plot Prior to the events of the film, an unnamed scientist was ordered by her nation's dictatorial chancellor to create an artificially intelligent machine called the Fabrication Machine, which was used to build other machines to wage war on enemy nations. However, the Fabrication Machine turned on mankind and used its machines to wipe out all organic life with toxic gas. To atone for her part in mankind's destruction and restore life on Earth, the scientist created a set of six rag doll-like "stitchpunks," transferring pieces of her own soul into them using an alchemical talisman to bring them to life, dying upon completing the final stitchpunk, 6. 6 awakens in the scientist's workshop with the talisman and ventures out into the now lifeless world where he encounters and befriends another stitchpunk, 2. Shortly thereafter, a surviving machine, the Cat Beast, kidnaps 2 and steals the talisman. 6 is found by a group of other stitchpunks consisting of 9, 5 and 7, who have set up a sanctuary in a cathedral where they hide from the Cat Beast. 6 opts to set out and rescue 2, convincing 7 to accompany him. They follow the Cat Beast to a weapons factory housing an inactive Fabrication Machine, which the Cat Beast tries to reactivate using the talisman. 6 and 7 find 2 while 9 appears and kills the Cat Beast. Out of curiosity, 6 places the talisman into the Fabrication Machine, causing it to suck out 2's soul and awaken. 6, 7, and 9 escape the factory while the Fabrication Machine begins making more machines. 6, 7, and 9 go to a library where the twins 3 and 4 live and learn from them their world's past, but fail to find any information on the talisman. They recognize the talisman from 5's drawings and return to the cathedral where 5 tells them to "go back to the source." A birdlike Winged Beast attacks the stitchpunks, but they manage to destroy it at the cost of the cathedral's burning down. While searching for a new place to hide, the stitchpunks are attacked by another of the Fabrication Machine's beasts, the Seamstress, which captures 7 and 5. 6 sneaks back into the factory, rescues 7 and 5 and destroys the Seamstress. The stitchpunks use an ignited oil drum to destroy the factory and, apparently, the Fabrication Machine with it. While the stitchpunks celebrate their victory, 7 wanders away from the group to discover the Fabrication Machine is still alive before it kills her. As the stitchpunks run from the Fabrication Machine, 5 notices their dead friends' souls are trapped inside the machine and warns the others not to destroy it before he too is killed. Believing themselves unable to save their friends, 9 and the twins opt to destroy the machine anyway, but 6 objects and returns to the scientist's workshop to find "the source," discovering a video recording from the scientist explaining they can use the talisman against the machine. 6 returns to his friends as they attack the Fabrication Machine and offers himself to the machine so the others can retrieve the talisman. However, 9 sacrifices himself instead, allowing 6 to remove the talisman, which he uses to rescues his friends' souls and destroy the Fabrication Machine. 6, 3 and 4 release the souls of 2, 5, 7, and 9, who ascend into the sky and spread across the world, causing it to rain water containing bacteria, allowing life to return to the world.